Pokemon: The Forgotten Legend
by Hylia SylvieStar
Summary: When Nyasa Town is attacked by Team Asgard, Serena has to leave with the rest of the town while her mother Aria, who also happens to be the Champion of the Vesryn Region, and Amadeus, one of her childhood best friends, stay behind to fight Team Asgard. Risika, Serena's little sister, hides and stays behind to fight and Serena's friend Akira does the same. Based on Pokémon Zeta.
1. Prologue

**_Okay this is my first fanfiction and I'm kind of nervous. Okay well I guess the first thing I should say is this is a novelization of two of my favorite games: Pokémon Zeta and Pokémon Omicron. I decided to try to make a story which combined both of them and make some changes to the story to make it a bit more original and fit both Team Asgard and Team Olympus into the story. To see the original stories, download Pokémon Zeta and Pokémon Omicron and play them. I'm not sure what kind of theme this will be and I'm not sure how this will turn out so I'm going to give it a really high rating just in case. I'll set the theme to adventure because the game was one hell of an adventure! Oh and also I'm not good at character description but there wont be many OCs unless you count the games characters and Pokémon. So just play the games the character's are from if you want to know what they look like. Oh! I almost forgot! Everyone ScytheRider's a REALLY awesome author and you should all read his stories especially Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Silver Resistance. The only reason not to read his stories is fear of all other stories seeming poorly written in comparison because he is a better writer then J.K. Rowling and stuff and no story could possibly compare to his stories! At least I've never seen a story that could rival his stories. Also he has some really good advice for author's on his account page._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the fan made Pokémon game this is based off of. This is A novelization of a game I found really fun. Also this is a Disclaimer for the ****_entire story _****so don't get mad at me for not leaving a disclaimer here.**

* * *

**Season I**

"No.. Amadeus, please no! Please don't be… you cant be dead! No!"

That was it. Team Asgard was going to pay for what they did. Not only would she make sure their plan failed, she would personally see to it that Odin was arrested and given the death penalty. They had killed her childhood best friend. He never left his Milotic's side, and there was no mistaking the body that lay before her, even if it was so severely damaged. Milotic's corpse hadn't been completely destroyed in the explosion-Amadeus probably tried to protect her by using himself as a human shield, he was noble like that-and there was no chance that Amadeus had not been with her when this happened.

And Serena cared about Milotic too, the fact that Amadeus's Milotic, whom they both loved so much, had died was already devastating. But Amadeus would never abandon Milotic willingly, and Team Asgard had no reason to kidnap _him_, so there was no way he could have survived. He had still been trying to defend Nyasa town when Team Asgard… no. Not just Team Asgard, but Team Olympus too. They were also trying to take over the PokeHadron Collider, and she was going to stop them! As she walked toward the cave that led to the Collider, she thought about how this all started. _It was back in Nyasa Town, when Team Asgard attacked, I had no Pokémon of my own yet, so I went with everyone else to the escape route and chose one of the Pokémon available to those who wanted to fight team Asgard…_

**Leafily SylvieStar Presents...**

_**Pokémon: The Forgotten Legend**_


	2. Chapter 1: Horsea

**Chapter 1**

_**Horsea**_

Escape Route, 9:00 A.M.

"Go Lucario!"

Serena was in a cave used as an escape route by the people of Nyasa Town. Her mother, Aria, The Champion of Vesryn, had send out Lucario and was talking to him. "Go find… Go find… Go find… Go find _Wilson. _Tell him the time for cowardice is over."

Aria's Lucario nodded. "Lucario!"

"Use Extremespeed!" Aria instructed. Lucario ran off to deliver Aria's message before she had finished speaking.

"Mom, what's going on? Aren't you and Amadeus coming too?" I was scared. Not for myself, but for my best friend Amadeus, and Milotic, and Mom, and all my other friends. They weren't here, and Team Asgard was attacking! Not even my little sister, Risika. What was going to happen to them? And mom was preparing for a fight, was she going to be fighting too? I know she was the champion of the Vesryn Region, but she was my mom! Wasn't she supposed to come with me? I didn't want to leave and worry about mom and Amadeus and everyone, I wanted to fight! But they wouldn't let me because I didn't have any Pokémon yet, and I guess that makes sense. I was just going to have to grow on my adventure, I was acting childish. And yes, I _was _going on an adventure, I was 12. _I'm behaving much more childish then usual. I can't be scared, I have to just stop panicking and calm down so I can get ready for my first Pokémon and the start of my adventure. I already knew mom and Amadeus were staying behind, What is wrong with me right now? Am I really panicking so much that I'm forgetting things that happened mere minutes ago? _Serena silently scolded herself for acting so immature _I'll be fighting Team Asgard and Team Olympus too. I can fight them off then, and help weaken or at least spread out their forces to help everyone fighting at Nyasa Town. I know I will see plenty of them during my travels, and each time I do I'll be much stronger then the last time. I'll do what most people do on their adventures and challenge the Gyms throughout Vesryn to strengthen my Pokémon, and I'll learn things as well._

"No Serena, we're not. We have to fight Team Asgard." Aria was obviously sad to leave, but she was right. I knew that. She knew that I knew they were staying behind, I guess she understood that my failure to remember that and my childish behavior was the result of a panic attack combined with denial. The Vesryn Region needed her to help in the fight against Team Asgard and Team Olympus. She was the Champion after all. And she would be seeing me again, on my travels I would almost definitely run into her, especially since I'm helping fight Team Asgard. And Team Olympus, right. I keep forgetting about them.

"Aria! They found this cave! We have to go!" Professor Oak had appeared in the entrance.

"Right, coming. And Serena, I love you." Aria then left the room to fight off Team Asgard.

"I love you too mom." I responded. I was ready, it was time to get my first Pokémon. "So where do I go?"

"This way" Professor Oak told me. I looked in the direction he pointed. There was a ladder leading down into what I assumed was the rest of the cave. I followed Professor Oak across the cave to the ladder and climbed down it.

* * *

Escape Route Lower Floor, 9:15 A.M. 

Once I reached the bottom of the ladder I noticed that there seemed to be several different paths across an underground lake. Perhaps there were several destinations I could escape to? Or perhaps it was just to confuse whoever this route would be used to escape from? Professor Oak was waiting a few feet away from me.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" he told me. I followed him across the cave to a miniature island like place, besides the path connecting it to where we came from of course. In the center there was a chest, with Pokeballs inside it. Professor Oak took 3 Pokeballs and gave them to me. Choose one of these Pokémon, they are Horsea, Magby, and Bellsprout. Whichever one you choose will be your very first Pokémon. It will be your companion for the rest of your life.

This was a difficult decision. I didn't really like any of these Pokémon. What I wanted was a Milotic, just like Amadeus's. It would have been my ideal starter. But I guess Horsea was a good choice too. I thought it might be fun to have one. I didn't care for Magby and Bellsprout just didn't suite me. The best option for me was a Horsea. I guess it would be fun to raise it into a Kingdra after all. "I think I'll choose Horsea. I think it suites me best." I handed Magby and Bellsprout's Pokeballs back to the Professor.

"Wow, the Pokémon you chose. You really are your mother's child." Professor Oak was clearly impressed with my decision.

"Well, I didn't choose it for strength in battle or anything, but I do like my choice. I think I should let it walk with me on my adventure, do you agree?"

"Yes. That seems like a good idea. In fact, you should have multiple members of your team walk with you as you travel once you have more Pokémon." Oak suggested.

That idea I liked. Now I couldn't wait to start catching more Pokémon, but I wouldn't be foolish and catch my entire team on the first route. I was going to catch Pokémon and build my team slowly during my journey. "Yeah! I will try doing that sometimes. In fact, I'll do lots of fun stuff with my Pokémon! Like having picnics! I'll send out my entire team whenever we stop for a break unless I have a reason not to, like having to stop and hide from Team Asgard or Team Olympus or something. But otherwise I'll always play with my Pokémon!"

"That sounds fun, but I think we should go now. We have to get to Zarivar Town." Prof. Oak was clearly in a rush.

"Won't Team Asgard just follow us there?" I was confused.

"No, they cant even follow us here. for some reason no one can chase people through here, the just get lost. I believe it may be a minor distortion in space or time that stops them." Oak responded. "But I have to be at my Lab in time for something, so we have to hurry."

"Okay, that makes sense." I told him.

* * *

Zarivar Town, 10:00 A.M.

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I shouted as I jumped down the ledge, "First time jumping off a ledge on my adventure!"

Professor Oak Sighed. "I was supposed to be at my Lab half an hour ago! Hurry up!"

"Why are you so grumpy? It was just a meeting with a person who wants to get his first Pokémon who will probably be two hours late anyway! And I'm enjoying the start of my adventure!" I responded cheerfully.

"You ran around in circles saying "first victory!" "first victory!" for five whole minutes when you defeated my assistant! All you've been saying is first this and first that!" Oak responded irritably.

"Sorry Professor. I'll give back my Horsea that's causing me too be so cheerful now since I'm annoying you so much." I was trying to guilt trip him, mwahaha.

"I know what you're trying to do and stop it. It's not going to work on me and it's not going to work on many people during your adventure. But still, a guilt trip might be helpful in SOME situations, just stop trying to guilt trip me and don't ever, EVER try to guilt trip Odin." Oak told me. Damnit. I liked annoying him.

"I know not to try and get Odin to pity anyone. He's the leader of team Asgard and is not capable of kindness. I would never even _consider_ trying to make him feel guilt unless it was to torment him." I hated Odin. He was scum. He is the one who sent Team Asgard to attack my home, he was a total jerk. Zeus and Team Olympus I knew less about. I knew they were bad but I had no real quarrel with them. They didn't attack my home.

"Good. Anyway, we're getting sidetracked. Let's go to my Lab." Oak told me as he turned and started walking toward said Lab.

* * *

Oak's Lab, 10:15 A.M.

"So now you're going to give me a Pokedex, right?" I asked the Professor. I really didn't want one. I had no intention of catching every Pokémon in the Vesryn Region. I wanted a complete Pokedex.

"Yes I am." Oak answered.

"Umm… I have a question." I told the Professor. I was going to see if I could have a complete National Pokedex that only records information about undiscovered Pokémon.

"Yes?"

"May I please have a complete Pokedex?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to record data about Pokémon yourself."

"But my mother is the Champion."

"So?"

"I would be safer with a complete Pokedex."

"But you need to collect information about Pokémon on your own."

"My mom would want me to be safe."

"And I want you to grow on your adventure."

"You wouldn't go against the wishes of the Champion, would you?"

"You'll be safer if you learn to battle without a complete Pokedex."

"I promise to only use it for things like catching Pokémon."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"I could collect additional data about Legendary Pokémon."

"What?"

"I'm probably going to end up battling alongside and against Legendary Pokémon and I can collect additional information about them if my Pokedex isn't to busy collecting the basics."

"You can't have a complete Pokedex."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't"

"Yes, I can and I may."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Good."

"Damn!"

"Thank you! Give that other person one too, okay?" I said obnoxiously as I took my Pokedex. I was surprised really, people don't often fall for that. It's the most stupid and risky trick there is. How did Oak fall for that? _I guess I caught him off guard _I thought as I left the Lab. Anyway now that I had my Pokedex it was time to go relax at the lake north of the town, just a little ways away. I wanted to play with Horsea there before we went to Naragex Forest south of Zarivar Town. I had also heard that on the other side of the cave was a place called Varlox cave where a really powerful trainer was. Unfortunately there was no way to get in because a rockslide blocked the way. I didn't know of any item or HM move that could get me past it, and besides, what would be the point of battling a trainer who I stood no chance against? That would have been like staying behind to fight Team Asgard without a Pokémon. But I wanted to see the lake anyway, so I headed north…

* * *

Lake North of Zarivar Town, 10: 30 A.M.

I was laying down on the grass when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Hey! Serena!" It was that kid the professor gave a Pokémon too. I saw him enter the Lab as I was leaving the town. "Yes? What is it?" I asked him.

"I challenge you to a battle! Loser has to jump in that lake and winner gets to point out a Pokémon for them to catch!" He answered. "My name's Jake by the way."

Now _**this **_was interesting. I think I liked the stakes. Loser has to jump in the lake and catch a Pokémon for the winner. "Okay. I accept your challenge! Go Horsea!" Horse jumped up and cried "Horseeeeeaaa!"

"Go Bellsprout!"

I was at a type disadvantage, but Horsea was quite the energetic and powerful Pokémon, so I wasn't worried. "Horsea use bubble!"

Horsea jumped up into the air and shot bubbles at the foe Bellsprout. "Bellsprout use vine whip now!" Jake countered. Bellsprout tried, and failed, to use it's vines to block Horsea's attack. However, it _did_ manage to hit Horsea and knock it backwards. "Horsea use tackle!" I yelled. Horsea's attack hit and sent Bellsprout flying into Jake, unconscious.

"Bellsprout return!" Jake said in defeat "You did great."

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Well?"

"You really want me to jump in the lake don't you?" Jake asked.

"Yep."


	3. Chapter 2: Risika

Chapter 2

_Risika_

My name is Risika. I'm from Nyasa Town. Bad people are attacking my home and mommy wants me to run away. But I won't. I'm hiding here so that everyone thinks I've left already, but when they've all gone off to fight team.. Atard? Atlarge? Abward? Amard? Wait… it was… Team Asgard! But it don't matter to me, they're bad people and Im gonna stop them with my good buddy Pichu! We did defeat Amadeus once after all! Now, I just had to wait and stay hidden behind this waterfall. So I'll wait! And wait. And wait, and wait, andwaitandwaitandwaitandwaitandwait…

* * *

Now's my chance! I'm gonna jump out now! And I did, and I ran out screaming "I'll stop you Team Atlaaarrd!" But when I was running I wasn't paying attention and I slipped and fell into a pool of water around the base of the waterfall. I thought I saw Serena as I fell, but I knew my eyes were playing tricks on me because I watched Serena leave Nyasa Town from my hiding spot. I lost consciousness when I hit the water.

* * *

Naragex Forest, 9:00 A.M.

"Pi-pichu?" Pichu was standing on me, looking very concerned.

"Hi Pichu… is Nyasa Town okay?" I asked her, still dizzy from the fall.

"Pichu Pi! Pi Pi-pichu! Pichu pichu chu!" Pichu jumped around waving it's paws and pointing at something. I looked in the direction it was pointing and gasped. I had been carried away by the river that I stupidly forgot about. If I had remembered the river I would have been more careful not to fall. But I didn't, and now I was in the middle of a forest without so much as a town map. What was I supposed to do? I guess I'd just go on an adventure like Serena, and start looking for a way out of this forest. I just wished I had some items and basic equipment for travelling. But I wasn't worried, Pichu knew some impressive moves, like Volt Tackle. I wasn't in any _real _danger as long as I had Pichu here to… protect me.

"Pichu… Pi." Pichu must have been injured in the fall as well, it looked ready to collapse.

"Pichu are you okay?!" I asked, exceedingly worried. If Pichu was hurt, it would be all my fault. I was stupid and hid behind a waterfall with Pichu when we should have just gone with Professor Oak to Zarivar Town. Pichu's eyes were closing, it was going to faint! "Pichu?!"

"Just give it this, and it'll be fine." Someone said from behind me.

I turned around and a kid wearing a green shirt, brown shorts, and glasses, was handing me something.

"Is that a Max Revive?" I inquired, I almost couldn't believe my eyes. Max Revives were very rare. I could think of plenty rarer ones, but Max Revives were still _very _uncommon, especially among novice trainers such as myself. This kid must have started his adventure at a very very young age to have a Max Revive already. Either that or he has a big sister who can get Max Revives without much trouble.

"That's right. It is very rare but my big sister can get them pretty easily, even though they aren't sold in stores most of the time." he answered. "My name's Max by the way."

"Nice to meet you Max, my name's Risika." I responded as I held out my hand.

* * *

Naragex Forest, 9:30 A.M.

"So I'm in Naragex Forest?" I asked Max as we walked.

"Correct. I decided to start my adventure in Vesryn here, since this is where Pokémon and Pokémon Trainers are the weakest." Max answered, he seemed to know so much about Vesryn. _Maybe I should travel with him for a while, it would help me on my journey. Maybe we could even tag-team the Pokémon League. _"Anyway, have you heard of Team Olympus? I'm going to challenge the Vesryn league because I hope to learn more about them as I travel. They want to use Victini for something, but I don't know what it is."

"Team Olympus isn't the only evil group in this Region." I told Max, because he didn't come prepared if he thought he was only going to be dealing with one evil organization. Team Asgard was bad people to, but I didn't really care about them. Because of them I got to go on an adventure! But they were bad people so I was going to fight them anyway.

"I know about Team Asgard, but I'm not really interested in what they're doing. The entire Vesryn Region is focused on them. No one even notices Team Olympus." Max pointed out.

"Which means they can go unnoticed until it's too late to stop them!" I responded, "So we need to make sure that Team Olympus doesn't do anything evil behind the scenes while everyone else is focused on Team Asgard!" I was totally excited for my adventure now! "Isn't this exciting Pichu?"

"What do you mean _we_? And why are you excited about something so dangerous?" Max asked me, confused.

"I mean I'm coming with you! And I'm excited because this is going to be one fun adventure!" I answered, "But wouldn't you be worried about Jirachi? I heard that you became friends during the Millennium Festival."

"Oh that's a different Jirachi that I knew, actually it's- never mind, you can't come with me and I didn't say anything about Jirachi." Max trailed off suspiciously.

"Eeeyyaa, aahh… I'm hungry." A voice was coming from Max's backpack, "What is there to eat? I can't find anything…"

"Pichu pi, pi pichu chu…" Pichu shook her head exasperatedly. Clearly she knew what the noise was about.

"Max, what is in your backpack?" I inquired, "Is it what I think it is?"

"No no, it's nothing at all! It's… it's… um… uh…" Max was clearly hiding something, all the while Pichu was condescendingly shaking it's head.

"Max, where is the macaroni and cheese that May and Aria made?" The voice asked, "Ralts and I were going to bring it to the picnic."

"Pichu Pi…" Pichu sighed as it pulled Max's backpack off and opened it. Inside were a Ralts and a Jirachi holding a plastic container full of macaroni and cheese. Pichu then put it's paw between it's eyes and started shaking it's head slowly.

"Max, why is Jirachi in your backpack?"


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret Of Nyasa Town

Chapter 3

_The Secret Of Nyasa Town_

Lake North of Zarivar Town, 11:00 A.M.

"That one there!" I called out to Jake, "It's close to evolving!"

"A Magikarp?!" Jake asked, surprised "Well if you say so…" Jake dove down into the depths of the lake and grabbed the Magikarp I had pointed at by the tail. The Magikarp tried to splash Jake but nothing happened. Then after a very short struggle Jake managed to pull the Magikarp to the shore.

"Here you go Serena" he panted, clearly exhausted from pulling a Magikarp from the bottom of the lake to the shore.

I pulled out a Pokeball "Why don't you take it? You did go to the effort of catching it with a Gyarados sleeping just beneath it." I pressed the button on the Pokeball to catch it then handed the Pokeball to him. "I think it might have been the Magikarp's mother."

"You… made me… snatch a Gyarados's… child?" Jake panted, "Without a Pokémon?"

"Of course I did. Why else would I use my own Pokeball to catch it and then hand it to you?" I responded evilly.

Jake took the Pokeball "You are _mean_. I can't wait to see the look on your face when I become the next Vesryn champion and you lose to me over and over again."

"Yeah. Like that's going to happen." I teased Jake, "I'm going to defeat the elite four and you'll never be able to defeat even _one _of my Pokémon."

"How do you know that? Neither one of us can see the future. What if I caught Arceus through some unpredictable turn of events?" Jake responded "We each only have one Pokémon and have only ever battled once. We have no idea what kind of Pokémon we're going to meet on our journey, we have absolutely nothing to hint at anything about the future. I really don't think we should make assumptions about what's going to happen."

"My thoughts exactly Jake." I agreed, "Now I think it's about time we headed back to Zarivar Town and prepared to start our adventure tomorrow."

"Good Idea." Jake replied, "Maybe we should spend the night at Oak's Lab, there are several rooms for trainers who want to spend the first day with their Pokémon preparing for their adventure, and they should all be open since people rarely do, so we don't have to worry about them being full."

"I'm totally going to pick that villa one with the view of all the trees." I stated, imagining the luxurious rooms and deck and pool, so perfect yet slightly expensive. But I wouldn't have to worry about any of that, because I could totally afford whatever I wanted. I got lots of money from all the valuable items that appeared around Nyasa Town before it was attacked. The items were just appearing, there would be a flash of pink light and poof! A Stardust or Comet Shard or Gold Nugget or Big Nugget would be lying around somewhere nearby, especially around the lake to the west of the town. I sold them at the local store and got lots of money from it. It almost became a job actually, and my little sister did it to. Anyway it made me have lots of money for my adventure.

"Are you sure? It isn't cheap." Jake asked

"Well I don't have to worry about that, I'm super rich." I answered

"Really?"

"Really."

"How Rich?"

"I have about 2 000 000 Pokedollars."

"How did you make so much money?"

"I sold items which were appearing around town"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, for some reason Gold Nuggets and stuff would just appear, for no reason at all."

"Really?"

"That's right, there would be a flash of pink light and then a valuable item would be lying on the ground nearby."

"Wow, I wished that happened in Zarivar Town."

"Too bad it didn't, but I'm using all this money on my adventure."

"Let me guess, you're going to buy a room in the most luxurious hotels in every city and town."

"Not _every _town."

"Well obviously not _every _town."

"_And_ I'll pay for the hotel rooms and stuff of anyone traveling with me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Of course it is."

"Then I guess you'll be paying for my room at Oak's Lab then?"

"Obviously."

"Then let's head back to Zarivar Town."

* * *

Zarivar Town Pokémon Center, 12:00 P.M

"I'll just take your Pokémon for a few seconds…" Nurse Joy stated as she put our Pokémon in the healing machine.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked Jake, "It's about Nyasa Town."

Jake and I walked over to a table in the corner of a room and sat down.

"What is it?" Jake inquired

"It's about my sister, Risika. Well not just her, everyone. Mom, Amadeus, Akira… everyone from my home town. I'm worried about them." I answered "Especially Risika and Akira, they should be here in Nyasa town, but they aren't. Jake they're all in danger! Risika could be anywhere, Amadeus is fighting Team Asgard or possibly even Odin himself at Nyasa Town_, _mom is Arceus-knows-where in the fight against Team Asgard, and Akira has probably gotten herself killed in an attempt to _assassinate_ Odin, and I don't know what to do!"

"Were Risika and Akira supposed to evacuate Nyasa town with everyone else?" Jake questioned.

"Yes, they were."

"And were you the last one to evacuate Nyasa Town?"

"Yes, I was."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, Risika and Akira have probably left already. Maybe they decided to travel together." Jake concluded.

"I guess that makes sense." I said thoughtfully, it would make sense. Perhaps they decided to travel together and got impatient waiting for me. Akira was certainly like that. At least I didn't have to worry about Akira and Risika. "And Amadeus is a skilled trainer, his Milotic is no pushover."

Jake gasped. "Your friend has a Milotic?" He asked, awestruck.

"Yeah. He's had it for years, it evolved from a Feebas when he was 5 years old." I answered, "Risika always brags about how her Pichu defeated Amadeus's Milotic, but she never mentions the fact that it was back when it was a Feebas."

Jake laughed. It was pretty funny, but I was used to it by now.

"It was a long time ago that Risika defeated Amadeus's Feebas, she was actually scared of it. She thought that it must be tough because it looked ugly, and when Pichu defeated it with a single Thunder Fang, Risika was overjoyed." I told Jake, fondly remembering the event. "Would you like me to tell the full story?"

"Yes, it sounds like a very good story." "Jake replied.

"It is." I said before I retold the events of that night 5 years ago.

~~~(Flashback)~~~

Serena was walking through the forest, towards a lake to the west of Nyasa Town, her home. She was going to meet a Pokémon, one she had been friends with for many months now. It was very cute and unlike any other Pokémon she had ever seen, and it could take the shape of other Pokémon. It was a cute Psychic cat Pokémon, apparently it was called a Mew. According to her mother, it was a legendary Pokémon. But she didn't care about any of that, she liked Mew because it was playful, and kind, and a really good friend. Using it's telepathy it told her that it was five years old, and it had no friends or parents. Serena had felt sorry for it, and they had become good friends.

_"It's okay Mew, I'll be your friend. Everyone else has a Pokémon, but I don't. I've always wanted to have Pokémon as a friend. What do you say? Want to be friends?" Serena asked the sad Mew._

_"Mew mew! Mew mew mew!" Mew cried happily._

And ever since then they had been the best of friends. Serena had come to the lake whenever possible, and played with Mew for as long as possible. Now she was sneaking into the forest in the middle of the night, hoping she hadn't woken up Risika, her 3 year-old little sister. She was going to play with Mew again.

"Mew? Mew it's me. I hope you didn't fall asleep. I came, just like we planned. I have the snacks for the midnight Tea Party we told all the Pokémon in the forest about. Are you all ready?" Serena whispered.

_"This way" _Mew answered via telepathy.

"I know the way to the lake, silly." Serena told Mew.

_"We're having the party at a certain part of the lake, very difficult to reach because of how hard it is to find it if you don't know the way." _Mew explained, _"Follow the sound of my voice, I'm using the telepathy very carefully to make it seem like the sound is coming from a certain direction." _

"Okay, coming." Serena replied. "How far is it?"

_"Not far"_

* * *

Serena had reached the clearing where the Tea Party was going to be held. There were waterfalls, ponds, flowers all over the place, some of the trees at the edge of the clearing seemed to have buildings built into them, there was just too much in this beautiful clearing to describe. In what seemed to be an eating area, a whole bunch of Pokémon were waiting for her. "Hello everyone, ready for the Tea Party?" She asked, looking around at everyone. All the Pokémon in the beautiful clearing nodded. "Then let's begin the party!" Serena declared.

The Pokémon instantly ran off to what looked like Pokémon equivalents to waterslides and pools and jungle gyms and playgrounds and trampolines and all sorts of fun things! Serena even saw Celebi, another legendary Pokémon, take the snacks and start manipulating nature to naturally make them into delicious meals. Serena was amazed by the wonders of the forest in which she stood. She sat down with Mew beside the lake and gazed across the water. She wondered how Mew was ever lonely in a place like this, where there were so many kind, friendly Pokémon and so much happiness. Mew must have been scared and hid from all the other Pokémon, and must have been in the most unremarkable part of the forest, to have been lonely and scared.

* * *

Serena was playing ring around the rosy with Mew and Celebi when Amadeus found them.

"What's going on here?" Amadeus asked "It looks fun. May I play too?"

Serena gasped. She didn't want people to know that she played with a wild Mew in secret, someone would try and hurt it! But she knew Amadeus well, and he was totally responsible and would take her secret to the grave with him.

"Sure Amadeus!" Serena told Amadeus cheerfully, but then her expression darkened. "But no one can know about this place or the fact that we come here to play with the wild Pokémon. Don't even say anything about the wild Pokémon or their existence. Not-one-word. Do you understand what I am saying? Not-one-word about this place. No one can know about this forest's secrets."

Amadeus's expression became very serious. "I swear to Arceus."

"Good. Now let's get back to playing! Ring around the rosie…" Serena yelled as everyone happily went back to playing. "pocket full of posie…"

"I wanna play too!" Risika called out "I also promise to not say a word!"

"Okay but you have to keep your promise! If you tell anyone about this you can never come here again so don't ever say a word! But sure you can play!" Serena replied, "Husha, husha, we all fall down!"

* * *

"I wanna go down the waterslide!" Risika declared, "This is going to be so-AAAAAHH! No Feebas stay away!"

Feebas was happily flopping after Risika who had, somehow, been cornered by it, and was trying to seem as evil as possible. Pichu was sitting at the top of the waterslide watching Risika being tormented when she realized that Risika was starting to totally break down and cry. Pichu then put two and two together and realized that Risika would instantly tell everyone about this place if she was tormented by Feebas every time she came here and jumped at Feebas, its teeth glowing with electricity, and bit Feebas on the tail and flung it down the waterslide. Feebas fainted the instant it hit the water at the bottom of the waterslide. Pichu the grabbed something from the hollow of a tree and threw it at Feebas, who instantly woke up. Pichu had gotten a Max Revive from Celebi. Risika looked over at Pichu and murmured "You saved me."

Pichu facepalmed.

"Risika, your Pichu is a really special Pichu. See its ear? See those two spikes? It is a _spiky-eared _Pichu. They are very rare and mom made sure that _this one_ was genetically enhanced to be exceedingly powerful, with the perfect stat growth and IVs. She especially designed this adorable creature's skillset for you. Also Pichu was very vulnerable and scared in the wild before Aria found it." Serena told her little sister. "Now let's all go down the waterslides!"

"YAY! WATERSLIDES!" Risika screamed in joy as she ran towards the waterslide she was going to go down before Amadeus's Feebas scared her.

She climbed up to the top of the slide and slid down screaming "Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Feebas!" Amadeus yelled, realizing that Risika was heading straight for her.

"Feebas get out of the way!" Serena screamed as Risika's feet flew into Feebas's face and knocked it into the depths of the pond.

Feebas's fin brushed against a sparkling scale when it hit the bottom of the pond, and as Feebas swam up towards the surface its body started to glow. It glowed brighter and brighter until it reached the surface and before it could even wave it's fin it disappeared in a flash of light and was replaced by a beautiful Milotic, for the scale it's fin had brushed against had been a Prism Scale, and Amadeus's Feebas had evolved into a Milotic.

"Wow! Amadeus, your Feebas evolved into a Milotic! Congratulations!" Serena exclaimed as she hugged Amadeus.

"Here's to Feebas's evolution, and the Secret of Nyasa Town!" A voice sounded behind them.

"Akira! Did you follow us here too?" Risika asked.

"Actually I saw a flash of light through the trees while I was training with my Umbreon, I ran towards the source and found you gathered here. Don't worry, I was _quite_ a ways into the forest when I saw it and _I _could hardly see it. No one else is going to find out about this place. Your secret is safe with me." Akira explained. "Now let's celebrate!"

Next thing Serena knew, everyone was pressed together in a _very _large group hug.

~~~(End of Flashback)~~~

"Wow, that's quite a story Serena, I envy you. It seems like you had quite a wonderful time growing up. Losing what you had must be difficult. No wonder you're so worried about everyone, it must be devastating not knowing what happened to everyone. But what happened to your friendship with Mew and all the forest Pokémon?" Jake asked, clearly hoping that nothing bad happened.

"Nothing, we would still sneak away and play with Mew and all the other forest Pokémon all the time until Team Asgard attacked. Celebi and Amadeus really loved to play together, we had so much fun. I told Amadeus to tell Mew and everyone about what happened and why we won't be coming back for a while. And I believe that he will be able to safely deliver the message with all my heart. None of us could bear the thought of letting Mew down." I told Jake. I believed in what I had said, Amadeus was **not** going to fail, he would deliver the message, and he would not let any harm come to the forest Pokémon, I believed in his determination and skill, and I believed in _him_.


	5. Chapter 4: Pidgey

**I just thought I'd post a bit of information about the character's here. Okay, the perspective changes from first-person to third-person for Risika in this Chapter. Risika is a 7 year old with hair like Cynthia's, a short sleeved pink shirt, light blue shoes, and a Gracedia Flower in her ear, Serena is the normal girl main character from Pokémon Zeta/Omicron(12 years old.), Amadeus is the normal boy character from Pokemon Zeta/Omicron(10 years old.), and Akira is 14 years old, has a dark red shirt, dark black hair, a red flower in her hair(not a rose), dark blue jeans, and dark red shoes. That's the best I can do for character descriptions.**

Chapter 4

_Pidgey_

Naragex Forest, 9:35 A.M.

"Well?" Risika asked Max, getting annoyed.

"Pi…" Pichu sighed, pitying her trainer and the kid sitting in front of her. How stupid could they get? The Jirachi Team Asgard wanted was obviously a different Jirachi then the one that was sitting in that backpack with a Ralts. Pichu wanted to cry at her trainer's stupidity, when she had an idea.

Pichu walked up to Jirachi and asked "Pichu pi? Pi pichu chu?" (Please will you translate what I say? Please will you help me tell my stupid trainer what's going on?)

"Okay Pichu." Jirachi replied. "Stupid Trainer! Stupid Trainer! The Jirachi Team Asgard is after is a different Jirachi with a mysterious power, one that makes it possible for it to turn into something called a Delta Pokemon! It was created by Arceus to reside on mount press with another Legendary Pokemon that can change into a Delta Form, that Pokémon is a Victini! Delta Pokemon are Pokemon that are different types than usual."

"Jirachi, how is that trainer stupid for not figuring that out? I didn't even quite know all of that!" Max asked.

"I don't know, it was Pichu's message." Jirachi answered, "Haven't you noticed how it facepalms all the time?"

"Pichu, do you really think I'm stupid?" Risika asked her beloved Pichu. Pichu didn't hesitate to nod.

Risika sniffed, "Well I'll prove you wrong! I'm going to go catch that Pidgey over there without your help!" Risika declared as she ran towards a tree and starting climbing up it. "Now I'll just grab this rock and throw it at him! Uhh… please will someone get me some bait? Wait, why did I even climb up this tree?" Risika asked herself as she jumped down from the tree to face the Pidgey curiously looking up at her. It reminded her of a wild Pidgey named Otto from a story she had read, staring up at her all logically. Max handed her the bait. She threw it at the Pidgey. The wild Pidgey started eating. She threw a rock. The wild Pidgey jumped backwards and angrily flapped its wings "Caaaww!"

"All right! Now I'll throw another three rocks as it goes back to eating!" Risika declared happily. The Pidgey went back to the bait and once it had tilted its head down to take a bite Risika threw three more rocks at its head. The Pidgey had had enough. It flew straight for Risika and prepared to slash at her with its claws. Risika punched it in the face by punching right behind it when it attempted to fly in circles around her to confuse her before performing an Aerial Ace attack. The Pidgey fell to the forest floor in a daze. It then sat up and looked at Risika expectantly.

"I think that Pidgey wants you to capture it." Max told Risika, handing her a Luxury Ball, "Here use this. It's useful for situations like these. It has the catch rate of a normal Pokeball, but it is much more comfortable for the Pokemon you use it to catch."

"Oh yeah, I know those, my Pichu is held in one." Risika replied, picking up the Luxury Ball. "All right, I'm going to catch a Pidgey!" She yelled as she threw the Luxury Ball towards the Pidgey. It hit Pidgey's head and shook once. Twice. Three times. The Luxury Ball beeped, indicating that the Pokemon inside had been caught. But then the Pidgey burst out of it.

"I don't understand." Risika was confused "Why didn't this work?"

"Pokemon can jump out of their Pokeballs whenever they want. I think Pidgey couldn't wait to greet you." Max guessed.

"You are correct Max."

Risika gasped. Did Pidgey just talk?

"Yes, I can talk Risika, that Jirachi over there granted my wish of the intelligence of a human." Pidgey answered Risika's unspoken question. "In gratitude I let her Master's friend capture me to prove herself to her Pichu, despite how unnecessary it was to prove herself to a Pokemon that feels nothing more than the love of a slightly older sister for her younger sibling who doesn't know as much as her when it comes to certain things." Pichu nodded in agreement.

"So you think of me as your cutely naïve younger sister Pichu?" Risika asked her beloved Pichu, who she had forgotten to tell Max was a year older than her. Pichu nodded again.

"Wait, your Pokemon is-" Max was cut off by Risika. "Older than me, yes. One year older to be exact."

Pichu scribbled an eight in the dirt with its paw.

"Pichu's 8? So that means your seven Risika? Well I guess your Pichu's also a year older than me, because I'm seven too." Max informed Risika.

"It doesn't matter, we are wasting time, I believe I heard you mention something about a picnic Max? When would this picnic be?" Pidgey inquired.

"Oh, it's at noon in a clearing a few kilometers south of here. We're in no real rush." Max answered.

"But we will be if we waste any more time here, especially if you have forgotten to eat breakfast before now." Pidgey stated "If I am correct, I know a stream to the south that we should come across in about half a mile. We could eat breakfast beside it and refill any water bottle containers. There are many bushes nearby with edible berries if you do not have food to spare."

"Okay, so do you think passing by this river will be too much of a detour?" Max asked the Pidgey while showing him the Pokenav and the route he had planned with it.

Pidgey waved his wing dismissively "Pfft. It'll be a shortcut." Pidgey then typed a new route into the Pokenav, this one considerably shorter.

"But Pidgey, this route goes right over a river for 70 meters!" Max exclaimed. What was Pidgey thinking? Did he want us to try and swim?

"I am **not** going to swim across. there's no way you can make me!" Risika declared stubbornly.

"Oh we won't need to swim," Pidgey told them, "I know another way across."

* * *

Naragex Forest, 10:00 A.M.

Pidgey had indeed know another way to cross the river. It turns out there were a lot of vines on the trees the branches of which were hanging above the river so often that you could hardly see the sky at all. Pidgey flew forward and slashed the vines with a bunch of Aerial Ace attacks making them hang down very low, all of them close enough to the last one for Risika to swing to. What did Pidgey mean by _another way across_?

"Don't worry you two, I can use gust to help you swing across these vines. We'll be on the other side in no time." Pidgey explained enthusiastically. "If you fall I can create a whirlwind to push you up onto one of those branches up there."

Risika was right. Pidgey wanted them to _swing across on vines. _"Promise I won't fall into the river?" Risika asked her super intelligent Pidgey.

"I promise." Pidgey answered "And if we get tired we can rest in the treetops."

* * *

Naragex River, 10:05 A.M.

"Wweeeeeee!" Risika yelled happily as she swung from vine to vine, "I'm going to skip a vine!"

Risika swung really fast, let go of the vine, flipped in mid-air and grabbed the next vine dangerously close to the end of it. She then grabbed the middle of the next vine and resumed safely swinging across the river.

Max however did not have as fun a time. He reached for the next vine and started to swing when all of a sudden the vine snapped!

"HEEELLP!" Max screamed as he fell.

"AAAAHH!" Jirachi screamed as she fell with him before vanishing in a flash of pink light.

Pidgey flew behind Max and created a whirlwind that picked him up and threw him into a nearby branch. Risika and Pichu landed on the branch beside him.

"Would you like to rest here for a few minutes?" Risika asked the exhausted trainer.

"Yes." Max answered tiredly.

"Rest here! Rest here!" Jirachi cried happily as it appeared beside Max.

* * *

Naragex Forest, 10:15 A.M.

"We've arrived at the river." Pidgey informed her trainer.

"This is the river we were swinging above for the last 15 minutes." Max pointed out, confused. "It just changed direction."

"Exactly. The shore here is an ideal location to rest. The temperature is perfect, the grass is comfortable, there's a refreshing breeze." Pidgey explained as everyone sat down beside the river, "The berries bushes and trees I told you about are growing in places, perfectly arranged along the shore to make a variety of comfortable atmospheres. It is also much more efficient to pass through here, since your destination is now a mere quarter of a kilometer to the southeast."

"It is the perfect location. Although I would like to know with a few things about how we got here. For example, Jirachi granting your wish to be intelligent Pidgey. Jirachi can't grant wishes."

"What?! Not even once every thousand years?" Risika was shocked by this news, this was the opposite of what the legends said.

"That's right. It may have seemed like Jirachi was granting wishes when it used its teleportation, it often found… _creative_ ways of using teleportation to do so." Max explained.

"That's not true Max." Jirachi corrected. "I use power of the Millennium Comet to grant wishes, but I would always use it to keep Forina healthy. But Forina doesn't need my help anymore, because that kind Pokemon made that jewel! He said it was a part of him, remember? He said he could recreate it with the power of the Comet. I have my wish granting power again now, but I don't understand. It never stops working, my wishes will work forever."

"Well congratulations Jirachi!" Risika exclaimed happily, until Pichu facepalmed.

"I don't like my wish power. It scares me." Jirachi told everyone sadly. "Now more people want to hurt me. For my wish power. And it could be dangerous"

Jirachi was looking down, tears welling in its eyes. "I don't want to be a weapon." It murmured.

"And you don't have to be." Pidgey comforted Jirachi, "You could grant your own wish."

"But my wishing power won't let me." Jirachi told Pidgey, looking up at it with wide, round, teary eyes. "It only grants other peoples wishes."

"Then let it grant mine." Risika declared. "I want to wish for things to work out for you in the end."

"You really want too?" Jirachi asked, looking up with the same adorable eyes, but this time at Risika and this time full of hope. "It only works if it's what you really want."

"It is." Risika told Jirachi.

An adorable smile formed on Jirachi's face. "Then make a wish." It instructed.

"I wish for you to be safe, Jirachi. I wish for things to work out for you in the end. I wish for Arceus to smile upon you always, Jirachi. And I wish for your ability to grant wishes to **never** be used for evil. May all these wishes be granted and never return to haunt you in any way, Jirachi."

"Thank you."


End file.
